


Cover Art and Vid for Podfic of 'Life in Miniature Motion'

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Animation, Atlantis, Digital Art, Gen, Kidvid, Podfic Cover Art, Video, Worrying levels of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the podfic recorded by Librarychick_94 of Kyizi's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art and Vid for Podfic of 'Life in Miniature Motion'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts), [Kyizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyizi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Miniature Motion [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017754) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Life in Miniature Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326639) by [Kyizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyizi/pseuds/Kyizi). 



> Apologies in advance for the jerky animation (no patience with all those frames!)  
> Minor warnings for excessive cuteness and Rodney's mental swearing.  
> An animated cartoon - a silent movie - created for Librarychick_94's excellent podfic of Kyizi's charming story.

 

[ ](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/weeJohn.mp4)

 click on the art for the vid

 


End file.
